


Behind the Curtains

by spacescaptain



Series: Imagine Your OTP...Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Fluff, I guess? I mean it's for a play so, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Parent Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Has A Heart, West Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacescaptain/pseuds/spacescaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets a leading role in a school theatre production, while Tony works on tech for the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Imagine Your OTP... post  
> "Imagine Person A gets a leading role in a school theatre production, while Person B works on tech for the show. Imagine them stealing kisses backstage and Person A accidentally getting theatre makeup all over Person B’s black clothes."
> 
> Pardon my shitty writing OTL

The stage lights beat down on Steve, this is it; the final scene. He's the only one visible to the audience as he peers into the darkness at the figure approaching from the other side of the stage.

"Maria?" He asks in disbelief  
"Tony..." Peggy replies, holding her arms out to him as the light above her comes on  
"MARIA!" Steve grins, starting to run over to her.  
The sound of a gunshot rings through the theater speakers as Steve stumbles to the floor, Peggy running over to clutch him close as the assailant stepped into the light with his crew.  
"I didn't believe hard enough..." Steve says, starting to grow weak.

Tony sniffles from offstage, trying to hide how emotional this play makes him.  
The director, Pepper, hands him a box of tissues, crying next to him as quietly as she can.  
They start blubbering like babies as the two leads begin to sing.

"Hold my hand," Steve sings, his voice faltering "and I'll take you there...somehow..."  
"Someday..." Peggy cries out as Steve goes limp in her arms, and her expression morphs into vengeful anger as she lays him down and stands, facing the gang.   
She threateningly struts over to Bucky, who is playing Chino, and takes the gun from him.  
"How do you shoot this Chino? Just pull the trigger?" She says angrily, pointing the barrel straight at him "How many bullets left? Enough for you?" she adds threateningly.  
"And you?" she says, waving it to face another member of the gang "All of you?!"  
"BECAUSE YOU KILLED HIM!" Peggy shouts as she becomes hysterical "And my brother, and Riff too! And I can kill now because I HATE NOW!"  
"How many can I kill, Chino?" Peggy asks, coming down from her hysterics "How many? And still have a bullet left for myself?"  
She begins to cry, dropping the gun and running over to guard Steve's body as Phil, who is playing Lieutenant Schrank, walks onstage.  
"Don't touch him!" she shouts.

Slowly, all the actors onstage move towards the body, regret painting their features as Peggy continues to hold Steve.  
"Te adoro..." she says softly, pressing an equally soft kiss to his lips.  
The lights fade as the actors carry Steve offstage.

Tony is absolutely sobbing at this point, the poor guy. He runs up to Steve as soon as he can and hugs him tightly.  
Steve chuckles "Always the sap, huh?" and then he picks up his slightly smaller boyfriend, kissing all over his face.  
When he pulls away, Steve sees that he has now gotten lipstick all over Tony's face.  
"Oops" he says unapologetically.  
"What?" Tony asks  
"I got a little..." he says, gesturing to his own mouth and Tony's face  
"Why do you even WEAR lipstick?!" Tony exclaims "You have the prettiest lips I've ever seen on a guy!"  
"Aww, tha--"  
"STEVE!" Pepper shouts for the third time "GET ON STAGE AND BOW!"  
Steve turns completely red and sheepishly joins his castmates for the final bow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! And pardon for putting Bucky as Chino, I'm sick so I'm not thinking too clearly.


End file.
